This invention relates generally to devices and methods for drug delivery, and more specifically devices for facilitating the use of hypodermic needles. The device of current invention provides means for uniform, localized drug delivery into a user definable, three dimensional area within a tissue mass.
Localized administration of certain drugs can allow much greater concentrations to be administered into the area targeted for treatment while at the same time reducing unwanted systemic effects or systemic cytotoxicity. Chemotherapeutics are one example of such a class of drugs. Device of present invention provides means for uniform, localized administration of such drugs, when feasible, directly into target cell populations and surrounding tissue. More specifically, device of current invention provides a means of delivering a plurality of hypodermic injections simultaneously so that the resulting perfusion of the drug occurs uniformly over a three dimensional area.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for localized, uniform perfusion of drugs to an area targeted for treatment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of administering chemotherapeutics which results in greater efficacy and lower systemic cytotoxicity.
It is an object of current invention to provide means to utilize certain drugs that heretofore were not usable because of complications resulting from oral administration or injection into general circulation.
It is an object of current invention to provide a minimally invasive xe2x80x9cchemo surgeryxe2x80x9d procedure for ablation of unwanted or malignant tissue.
It is an object of current invention to provide a means for administering high dose chemotherapy to target cell populations without the need for bone marrow transplantation.
It is an object of current invention to provide a non surgical, non disfiguring, method of treating breast cancer and other cancers.
In accordance with the invention a three mechanism device, the first mechanism with means for securely seating a plurality of hypodermic needles, a second mechanism with means of impaling and retracting said hypodermics into a tissue mass, and a third mechanism with means of injecting the contents of said hypodermics while said hypodermics are being retracted.